Wyznanie
by Ad Absurdum
Summary: [seria Pan Samochodzik i Kocham pana, panie Sułku] Kiedy po zakończonej przygodzie ze schowkami Koeniga nadchodzi czas, aby pan Tomasz udał się z powrotem do Warszawy, Baśka składa mu wizytę (i robi się trochę dziwnie).


_**Disclaimer:** Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych._

 _ **A/N:** Rzecz dzieje się bezpośrednio po zakończeniu książki "Pan Samochodzik i zagadki Fromborka". Crack i crossover (ale tylko charakterologiczny, have no fear) ze słuchowiskiem "Kocham pana, panie Sułku"._  
 _Notka dla tych, którzy nie pamiętają: Baśka to przyjaciel pana Tomasza, harcerz, który nosi takie przezwisko bo "z urody przypomina dziewczynkę"._

* * *

 **Wyznanie**

Po udanej akcji nastał czas, abyśmy ja, dyrektor Marczak i magister Pietruszka wrócili do Warszawy. Dyrektor Marczak wybaczył mi już prawie mój hokus-pokus z rubinami, który sprawił, że dyrektor wyszedł na nieuka nieumiejącego odróżnić prawdziwych kamieni o fałszywych, ale i tak oświadczył, że do Warszawy ruszamy jutro rano, w związku z czym mam jak najszybciej zakończyć tu swoje sprawy.

\- Cokolwiek pan tu pozaczynał - powiedział surowo, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie w stronę panny Ali.

Panna Ala była na szczęście odwrócona plecami i nie widziała tego, ja jednak byłem nieco urażony insynuacją dyrektora.

\- Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze - odparłem ozięble. - Jutro punkt dziesiąta będę gotowy do odjazdu.

\- Dobrze. No to ja już pójdę do siebie.

I na tym nasz pełen wrażeń dzień, a właściwie późny wieczór, się zakończył.

Nazajutrz rano, po tym jak poprzedniego wieczora pożegnałem się panną Alą i Zosią Walczyk, byłem już spakowany i gotowy do drogi.

Z Baśką umówiłem się na spotkanie po śniadaniu bo po tym jak milicja aresztowała Cagliostra, jego zwierzaki, to jest dwie myszki, zaskroniec Piotruś i królik Alojzy, potrzebowały jakiegoś schronienia. Baśka zaofiarował miejsce w harcówce swojego zastępu więc byłem spokojny o ich dalszy los.

Tak, jak się umówiliśmy, o dziewiątej trzydzieści usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi mojego pokoju.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Tomaszu.

Baśka wszedł i rozejrzał się ciekawie, zatrzymując wzrok na myszkach, które harcowały po pustym łóżku Cagliostra.

\- Menażeria, jak widzisz, w komplecie - powiedziałem, wskazując na pudełko ze śpiącym Piotrusiem i klatkę, w której Alojzy chrupał marchewkę.

Baśka uśmiechnął się.

\- Zaraz ją zabiorę, ale najpierw chciałem z panem o czymś porozmawiać.

Baśka usiadł na moim łóżku, łóżko Cagliostra zostawiając myszkom, i spoważniał.

\- Stało się coś? - zaniepokoiłem się, siadając obok niego.

Baśka spojrzał na mnie, ale zaraz odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nnnie. Nie wiem - wybąkał wreszcie.

\- Jak to nie wiesz?

\- No bo... - Baśka zrobił jakiś nieokreślony ruch ręką, wskazując mniej więcej okolice okna, a potem westchnął i zapatrzył się w nie.

\- Co? - spytałem w końcu. - Baśka, proszę cię, zacznij od początku bo nic nie rozumiem.

Chłopak zerknął na mnie a potem wbił wzrok w wykładzinę pod naszymi stopami.

\- No bo... - wziął głęboki oddech - wczoraj jak wracałem z Zosią do obozu, to ona mnie pocałowała - powiedział szybko na wydechu.

\- Aha. - Nie bardzo wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. Baśka nie był już przecież dzieckiem. Miał szesnaście lat i było naturalne, że interesowały go takie sprawy. Byłem jednak przekonany, że to nie ja powinienem przeprowadzać z nim takie rozmowy.

Odchrząknąłem niezręcznie. - Może powinieneś porozmawiać na ten temat z ojcem?

\- Nie o to chodzi - zamachał ręką i posłał mi zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

\- To o co chodzi?

Jeśli chciał, abym udzielił mu rad jak postępować z płcią piękną, to mogliśmy mieć z tym mały problem. Co prawda ja sam nie uważałem, żebym radził sobie w tym departamencie jakoś szczególnie kiepsko, ale dyrektor Marczak rad był mi wypominać moje starokawalerstwo przy każdej okazji. "Nie ma pan podejścia do kobiet, panie Tomaszu" mawiał. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy moje podejście przynosiło mi znajomość z piękną kobietą, która to znajomość miała szansę przerodzić się w coś więcej, dyrektor wysyłał mnie w obowiązkach służbowych albo na drugi koniec Polski albo za granicę.

\- No bo... - Baśka zmarszczył nos. - To było takie... nijakie.

Tego się nie spodziewałem.

\- Nie podobało ci się?

\- Nie było to jakoś bardzo nieprzyjemne - powiedział po namyśle - ale nie chciałbym tego powtarzać.

\- Hm. - Teraz już zupełnie nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.

\- Pierwsze pocałunki rzadko bywają oszałamiająco doskonałe - wymyśliłem wreszcie.

\- Pana pierwszy pocałunek też był takie beznadziejny? - Baśka się zaciekawił, jednocześnie rumieniąc się wdzięcznie.

\- Nie - odpowiedziałem niechętnie, lecz zgodnie z prawdą, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że pierwszą osobą, z którą się całowałem był Waldek Batura i że tamten pocałunek przyprawił nas obu niemal o zawrót głowy z podniecenia.

\- O - Baśka znowu wpatrzył się w wykładzinę.

\- Nie martw się - poklepałem go po ramieniu. - Może po prostu nie spotkałeś jeszcze "tej właściwej". Masz czas, a kiedy się zakochasz, całowanie na pewno wyda ci się przyjemniejsze.

Baśka przygryzł wargę. - Ale ja się już chyba zakochałem.

\- No proszę - uśmiechnąłem się. - Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz.

\- Tylko, że to nie jest dziewczyna - dodał cicho.

Musiałem się przesłyszeć.

\- Słucham?

Ale Baśka odzyskał już chyba odwagę i rezon bo podniósł głowę i oświadczył:

\- To pan.

\- Co ja?

\- Kocham pana, panie Tomaszu.

Osłupiałem.

W Baśkę tymczasem wstąpił duch czynu: usiadł okrakiem na moich kolanach i zarzucił mi ręce na szyję.

\- Przepraszam, panie Tomaszu - zaczął pospiesznie. - Ja wiem, że pewnie za dużo sobie pozwalam, ale skoro już tu jesteśmy i jeszcze nie wyrzucił mnie pan z pokoju, to moglibyśmy przetestować pańską teorię.

Zanim zdołałem wyjąkać "jaką teorię", Baśka z impetem wpił się w moje usta. Zrobił to z takim wigorem, że opadliśmy na łóżko, które było niestety standardowej długości, w związku z czym nie oferowało oparcia tam, gdzie w tym momencie powinno.

Skulaliśmy się na podłogę, przewracając przy tym stolik i robiąc taki rumor, jakby było to co najmniej kolbuszowskie biurko. Nie wiem jak sytuacja potoczyłaby się dalej - Baśka był bardzo zdeterminowany - gdyby nie pukanie i głos dyrektora Marczaka, które w tym momencie rozległy się od strony moich drzwi.

\- Panie Tomaszu, jest pan już gotów? Za piętnaście minut wyruszamy.

Udało mi się w końcu wyswobodzić z objęć Baśki (kto by pomyślał, że harcerz będzie miał taką krzepę. To pewnie od rozstawiania namiotów i "Operacji Frombork 1001") i jak oparzony odskoczyłem od niego i rzuciłem się do drzwi.

\- Panie dyrektorze - otworzyłem je gwałtownie - jak miło pana widzieć.

Sądząc z jego miny, dyrektora musiał zaskoczyć mój uradowany ton.

\- No tak. - Chrząknął.

Wyczułem bardziej niż zobaczyłem, że Baśka znalazł się tuż przy mnie.

\- Baśka właśnie zabierał zwierzaki Cagliostra.

Zerknąłem na chłopca: mundurek w jak najlepszym porządku, chusta prosto, nawet włosy miał gładko ułożone. Za to ja pewnie wyglądałem jakbym mnie kto przepuścił przez wyżymaczkę.

\- Dzień dobry panu - Baśka przywitał się z dyrektorem, po czym zgarnął pudełko z myszkami (kiedy on je tam zapakował?), drugie z zaskrońcem i klatkę z królikiem.

\- To ja już pójdę. Panie Tomaszu - Baśka spojrzał na mnie z uwielbieniem, a ja na niego z przestrachem - zobaczymy się jeszcze, prawda?

Uśmiechnąłem się blado.

\- Do widzenia - Baśka ukłonił się Marczakowi i poszedł.

\- Miły chłopiec. I bardzo pana lubi. - Dyrektor popatrzył na mnie badawczo, a ja poprawiłem okulary i zająłem się zapinaniem spakowanej wcześniej walizki.

\- Tak, chyba tak - wymamrotałem bez entuzjazmu.

\- Hm. No dobrze. To jest pan gotowy?

\- Tak jest. Możemy jechać choćby i zaraz.

\- Doskonale. Powiem magistrowi Pietruszce, żeby się pospieszył.

\- Panie dyrektorze - zatrzymałem jeszcze Marczaka na odchodnym. - Mam do pana ogromną prośbę. Czy mógłby mnie pan wysłać gdzieś daleko, najlepiej za granicę? Na, powiedzmy, najbliższe pół roku?

Dyrektor aż uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

\- Albo chociaż na miesiąc.

Dyrektorskie brwi wróciły na swoje miejsce.

\- Zobaczymy, zobaczymy. Póki co, proszę być na dole ze pięć minut.

Z tymi słowy, dyrektor Marczak opuścił moje towarzystwo.

* * *

 _Jakiś czas później, gdzieś we Francji_

\- Panie Tomaszu, co my tu robimy?

\- Szukamy śladów Fantomasa, Baśka.

\- Aha. A jak je znajdziemy, panie Tomaszu najdroższy?

\- Wiadomo, że Fantomas nigdy nie zostawia żadnych śladów. Zatem jeśli nie będziemy ich widzieć, to wtedy je znajdziemy.

\- Ach jaki pan mądry. Kocham pana, panie Tomaszu.

\- Cicho, wiem.

Spoglądając z okna pobliskiego zamku, gajowy Marucha... to jest miejscowy kustosz mógł dostrzec dwie sylwetki wałęsające się po rachitycznym zagajniku. Pan Tomasz i Baśka, którego zastęp został wezwany do kontynuowania "Operacji Frombork 1001", tym razem na prowincji Francji, wytrwale tropili ślady złoczyńcy znanego jako Fantomas. Na razie bezskutecznie, lecz miejscowy kustosz miał solenne przyrzeczenie dyrektora Marczaka, że co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze i że pan Tomasz - choć na to nie wyglądał - w swoim szaleństwie miał metodę.


End file.
